Tras tanto tiempo ¿eres tú?
by Carritos Vayne
Summary: El gremio se ha disuelto y Natsu no para de tener pesadillas desagradables sobre cosas que no recuerda pero siente haber hecho. ¿Esto tendrá algo que ver con las futuras luchas? Nuevos enemigos que pondrán en más de un apuro a nuestros protagonistas, romance y una lucha interna que dejará a Natsu sin dormir durante noches. (NaLu).
1. Reencuentro

_**¡MERU MERU ME!**_

Ya ven mi nombre en el autor de esta historia así que supongo que no hace falta presentarme. Quiero comenzar con un NaLu para todos aquellos fans de esta "OTP". Soy estudiante y no tendré tiempo siempre ya que ahora estoy en época de preinscripciones y tras esto, vienen los exámenes finales. Intentaré subir uno capítulo por semana, a no ser que me dé por ahí y suba dos. Tengo inspiraciones muy aleatorias pero todas muy concisas, puedes saltarte esta parte si quieres pero si lo has leído eres un pro. Hazte caso. Venga va, comenzamos.

Ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail me pertenece, son propiedad de Mashima. Ale queda dicho.

Era una noche fría en el bosque "Monolocrux" también llamado bosque rojo en el cual se encontraba un joven ya cambiado aunque igual de inmaduro Natsu. Le atemorizaba la idea de dejar a su más fiel compañero y mejor amigo Happy, ya que en una de sus recientes pesadillas estuvo por hacerle daño pero pudo despertar a tiempo. Happy se hallaba dormido aunque Natsu supo que podría haber acabado con su vida. Happy, sin embargo, se hallaba buscando al Dragon Slayer de fuego, ya que había pasado una semana desde que despertó sin el mismo a su lado.

-"Natsu… ¿dónde estás…?" –Pensó el gato azul- "Estoy preocupado…"

Decidió sacar sus alas y sobrevolar la zona para realizar una búsqueda más rápida pero al hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de una manera jamás vista anteriormente, tras varios años separados del grupo, ahí estaba, apenas había cambiado, pero no podía evitar reconocer ese pelo y esa manera de vestir tan hortera desde su punto de vista. Bajó a una velocidad sorprendente cortando el viento a su paso en una caída en picado lanzándose a hacia sus pechos.

-¡Lucy! –Gritó, provocando una mirada por parte de la rubia y al descender cayó sobre sus pechos abrazando su cuello- Eres tú, esa manera de vestir que no te sienta nada bien y te hace parecer fea, sí, ¡eres tú!

-Ha-Happy –Al escuchar su voz se había sobresaltado y más aún al sentirle caer en tal zona pero lo dejó pasar- Te he ech… -Se vió interrumpida por el efecto retardado ante las palabras del gato alado- ¿¡Qué problema hay con mi ropa!?

Se soltó de su cuello y fue al suelo con suavidad provocando un ligero sonido al caer al suelo

-Es la verdad- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara –Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero sigues igual-.

-Bueno, ¿tú crees? –Dijo la rubia sonriendo con sinceridad, realmente le echaba de menos y tras pensar en ello una duda pasó por su mente- Oye… Happy… ¿dónde está Natsu?

-Yo… yo… -Comenzó a titubear mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos poco a poco- L-le he p-per-perdido –Puso las patas superiores en sus ojos dejando brotar sus lágrimas-

Lucy no pudo evitar agacharse y abrazarle para hacerle ver que ella está ahí.

-Vayamos a buscarle, ¿quieres? –Dijo con una sonrisa en un abrazo cálido sintiendo su pecho mojado por las lágrimas del gato azul- Hay un bosque por aquí cerca… vayamos a ver

Se hallaba el pelirrosa sentado en una rama de un árbol bastante alto, quería cerrar los ojos, pero no podía ya que al hacerlo sus pesadillas brotaban como ilusiones llevadas a la vida real, aquellos gritos de personas desconocidas llenaban su mente de culpabilidad aun sabiendo que él no había hecho absolutamente nada malo, descontando claro, los destrozos por peleas en Magnolia y demás. Pero caso aparte, sus deseos de que desaparecieran aquellas ansias de borrar su existencia eran tales que llegó a brotar alguna lágrima de sus ojos ante tal idea. Pasó el tiempo y sus ojeras eran perceptibles, sus pensamientos pesados y su cuerpo una carga, mas todo eso desapareció cuando escuchó una voz familiar, y decidió bajar la mirada para ver de dónde venía esa voz y ahí estaba, era ella, la maga celestial, su compañera, su mejor amiga, la persona con la cual había vivido tanto que los recuerdos llenaban su cabeza al verla en ese momento. Habían pasado tantos años que no pudo evitar bajar y ver a Happy a su lado, a lo que bajó la mirada inundado por un sentimiento de remordimiento por lo sucedido hace una semana.

-Happy… yo… -Susurró Natsu- Lo siento… no debí dejarte solo…-

-No pasa nada Natsu, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, que me he asustado al ver a Lucy, al estar solo pensé que me haría algo malo. –Llevó sus patitas a la boca suprimiendo una risa ya que se le había pasado el estar sin su compañero porque ahora están reunidos de nuevo-.

Lucy abrazó a Natsu sin previo aviso, derramando lágrimas como si no hubiese un mañana. Veía a Natsu distinto, cambiado, su pelo era más largo y aunque igual de revuelto se veía más maduro, su bufanda se veía algo sucia y tenía ligeros rasguños por la ropa.

-Te he echado de menos –Aferró más su agarre mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho y dejaba brotar sus lágrimas-

Happy decidió mantenerse al margen y vio como Natsu devolvía el abrazo rodeando la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos acariciando su espalda.

-Tranquila Lucy… ya estamos los tres otra vez –Dijo con una sonrisa particular en su rostro, le parecía agradable esa sensación ya que desde que se separó de Happy no había vuelto a sonreír-

El silencio se hizo omnipotente y en aquel bosque en el que las hojas eran como el color de la sangre pero que a la luz de la luna, tomaban un tono anaranjado que se veía precioso, se tumbaron con un acto del gato alado que les indicó que se tumbaran y así lo hicieron. Natsu se tumbó tras soltar a Lucy y ella le repitió. Al pelirrosa no le pareció suficiente y la abrazó una vez tumbado cayendo en un sueño profundo y Lucy, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo abrazándole.

Bueeeeeeno, esto ha sido ha sido el capítulo de hoy y de esta semana, dejemos en otro lado el tema de que es domingo, tengo que hacer un trabajo el cual no he empezado por esto, así que deseadme mucha suerte que aún tengo el día entero para hacerlo, vivan los domingos (putos lunes). En fin, espero que os haya gustado y demás, dejad reviews si os ha gustado y demás y si tienen alguna sugerencia también no olvidéis ponerla, un placer haber empezado con esta historia, habrán peleas y más de algún apuro por parte de ambos. No haré más spoilers, la historia es original y meru meru me. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Leyenda

He vuelto, y sí, como he dicho. Por ahora estoy cumpliendo. Tengo que agradeceros a todos los que habéis visto y disfrutado con esta historia, las reviews me han dado ánimo aunque claro, el mero hecho de que tenga más views de las que esperaba en tan poco tiempo me ha dado fuerzas. Ha habido unos fallos a la hora de separar y se ha hecho bastante visible, creo yo. Bueno, creo que no pasa nada, se corregirá aquí. Por ahora veo la trama bastante interesante y espero que la vista sea mutua. Sin más dilación seguimos con "Tras tanto tiempo… ¿eres tú?".

.

.

.

Natsu sintió una mano que le hizo abrir los ojos, los árboles habían desaparecido y se encontraba en una ciudad en ruinas, aquella mano era lo único que veía de lo que le estaba tocando, parecía ser una persona, se veía borrosa, no se percibían signos de rostro o algo que la identificara aunque había algo que tenía en común junto con todo el ambiente, gritaba y estaba en llamas. Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas, derruido y lo único que se escuchaba era el chisporroteo de ese incendio descontrolado junto con unos gritos de agonía provenientes de todas las direcciones.

-¿Q-quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? –La impaciencia y desesperación del Dragon Slayer se hicieron notorias y se apartó con una mirada decidida- ¿¡Quién ha hecho esto, decídmelo y le haré peda… -Su voz se quedó muda al escuchar una voz familiar que susurró en su oído- Has sido tú… Natsu… -Tras escuchar aquello, el pelirrosa quedó petrificado y con los ojos en blanco, sólo pudo murmurar algo inaudible- He… sido yo…

.

.

.

¡Natsu, despierta! –Dijo Lucy preocupada, se había zafado una hora antes del agarre del hiperactivo con un rubor el cual gracias a los cielos solo pudo ver ella. Dejando eso a un lado, el dormido no paraba de sudar y asomaba una lágrima por uno de sus ojos, lo que provocó que Happy también se uniera al intento por despertarle- Natsu, despierta, quiero pescado Natsu –Happy comenzó a moldear sus mejillas mientras decía esto lo que al fin, provocó que se despertara junto a una Lucy con un semblante triste por el estado del mismo y a Happy igual de preocupado, aunque un poco más caprichoso

-Lo he conseguido Lucy, te dije que tus artes femeninas no funcionarían, estás vieja –Reprimió una pequeña sonrisa tapando su boca una vez más con sus garritas-

-¡Serás…! –La rubia alzó su puño pero lo bajó al instante al ver lo pálido que se encontraba el mago de fuego- Natsu… ¿t-te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara…

-Sí, estoy bien –Sonrió como de costumbre pero como era de esperar, para no preocuparles aún más, mentía- Tengo hambre… Lucy, ¿has preparado algo?

El gato azul no pudo evitar saltar ante tal comentario –No ha hecho nada, es una vaga, me ha dejado sin comer Natsu, dile algo –Comenzó a llorar falsamente mientras comentaba esto-

-¡Oye gato, no digas eso, tú tampoco has hecho nada! –Dijo Lucy molesta por aquel comentario-

-Sí, pero yo soy un gato –Sonrió, había ganado-

-Está bien… prepararé algo…-

Para sorpresa de todos, Lucy había aprendido a cocinar en estos años y mientras Natsu miraba como todo estaba como anoche, Lucy desapareció de la vista de ambos, chico, y gato.

"¿De quién era esa voz…? ¿Por qué me es tan familiar…? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaría así? ¿Por qué habría sido yo? No puede ser, no puede ser maldita sea, no…" –Una vez más se vio pensando en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior aunque fue interrumpido esta vez por el gato azul-

-Natsu, ¿qué te pasa? Sé que Lucy es muy torpe y la engañas con facilidad pero yo no soy así. Dime qué pasa –Dijo apoyando sus patas en el pecho del pelirrosa-

-No es nada, aunque… me mantiene pensativo y… -No pasó medio segundo para verse interrumpido ante tal comentario-

-¡Natsu! ¡Tú! ¿¡Pensando!? ¡Médico, un médico! –Sus ojos se habían puesto color blanco y no para de saltar-

Happy… -Dijo Natsu sin poder evitar reír- Gracias…

El gato se paró dando la espalda a este para luego dirigirle la mirada girando su cintura -¿Eh? –Preguntó con una voz juguetona, lo hacía a posta y eso era algo que animaba a su mejor amigo-

Pasó un tiempo y Lucy no había vuelto, pero Horologium apareció de la nada y abrió su vitrina ofreciéndoles entrar –Lucy os está esperando en un pueblo cercano, vayamos-.

Ninguno de los dos se opuso y ambos entraron sin decir nada.

.

.

.

-Están tardando en llegar, espero que estén bien y Horologium haya podido encontrarlos- Su rostro la delataba, seguía preocupada por el recuerdo la cara del pelirrosa, no para de preguntarse qué podía haberle pasado y en algún que otro momento tuvo un escalofrío, como si estuvieran hablando de ella-

Tras preparar una mesa de una posada en la cual se encontraba gracias a su gran labia adquirida con el paso de los años obtuvo acceso a la cocina y dos habitaciones. Era de esperar que todo tardase un poco pero tardó menos de lo previsto y mandó a su reloj para la tarea de recoger a aquellos dos elementos que rondaban por su mente para que ella pudiera prepararles el desayuno. Al llegar solo se veía a Happy quejándose de tales condiciones ante un gato de su "linaje"; Natsu por su lado, no paraba de reír por los comentarios de su mejor amigo y acabaron saliendo disparados por tales comentarios, al llegar Horologium estaba desquiciado por la bromita tan repetitiva durante todo el trayecto por lo que al llegar solo pudo desaparecer.

-Chicos… -Dijo la maga celestial frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué le habéis hecho para que pierda la paciencia de esa manera? Saben que eso es muy difícil-.

Natsu solo pudo reír ya que el gato alado seguía con su bromita sacudiéndose el polvo como si de un rey se tratase.

-Lucy, quiero ración doble de pescado por esto, discúlpate- Ordenó cerrando los ojos-

S-Sí mi señ… -Alzó su puño al volver a coger las segundas- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo maldito gato!

-Sigues tan torpe como siempre, no hay duda, eres Lucy- Rio el exceed mirando a Natsu, que ya se había puesto en pie-

Bueno, la verdad es que… -Natsu se había entrometido y Lucy no pudo hacer otra cosa que ruborizarse y lanzarle una jarra de madera a la cabeza lo cual provocó que cayera al suelo y soltara un pequeño ruido-.

¡L-lo siento Natsu! –La rubia fue corriendo hacia este que se hizo el dolido para llamar su atención y así enseñar la lengua cuando tocara la zona del impacto-

-Has caído –Comentó Natsu, aunque la diversión duró mucho ya que un hombre con una máscara y una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de la parte más inferior, entró por la puerta provocando la mirada de ambos-

El hombre era alto, de una complexión media, medía cerca de 1'80 y su capa caía hasta sus zapatos, los cuales se podían ver que eran de bufón por sus puntas puntiagudas hacia arriba. Su máscara no parecía llevar la contraria a lo poco que se veía de su vestimenta, esta tenía una sonrisa malévola y unos ojos que brillaban de un color morado, era como si la máscara formase parte de él, como si su cara fuera esa. No tardó en comenzar a caminar y sentarse en una mesa al fondo del local. El mesero no tardó en atenderle y de aquel personaje misterioso se pudo escuchar una voz aguda aunque bastante escalofriante.

-Ese tipo me da mala espina –Comentó Lucy-

-Lo sé –Respondió el Dragon Slayer-

-Pues yo sigo teniendo hambre Natsu –Mientras se quejaba usaba sus zarpitas para rascarse detrás de las orejas-

Tras esto, decidieron sentarse a comer viendo como aquel hombre misterioso tomaba su desayuno con una calma infinita a pesar del ruido de Natsu que como de costumbre, estaba intentando armarla con el supuesto motivo de que se aburría aunque en realidad sabía que tenía que distraerse de aquellos pensamientos tan macabros y siniestros que le rondaban.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, había pasado el día como de costumbre y no se supo más de aquel hombre después de que le dirigiera una mirada y una breve risa macabra al pelirrosa, Natsu estaba asustado y tenía miedo de volver a dormirse. Era tarde y sabía que Lucy pronto pasaría a darle las buenas noches, la olía venir desde el pasillo y antes de poder hacerse el dormido Lucy entró y su olor perfumado inundó la habitación. Estaban en una segunda planta y podía andar libremente, por lo que iba con solo una camisa de botones un poco desabrochada dejando ver algo de escote y unas bragas blancas con bordes rosa.

-Natsu, Happy, ¿Qué tal estáis? –Preguntó Lucy cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-Sh –Llevó su dedo a la boca indicando con la mano libre por el acto señaló a Happy que se hallaba dormido en la cama-.

La habitación era agradable por lo que era normal que se quedara dormido tan rápido, la luz era la que brindaba la chimenea, las paredes eran de madera con algunos marcos decorativos sobre algún paisaje de Fiore, había una ventana con unas persianas totalmente blancas aunque bastante transparentes que estaban abiertas de par en par para dejar ver el destello de la luna y además, había un pequeño escritorio a unos dos metros de la cama también de madera aunque con patas de piedra con una silla también de madera aunque su asiento y reposa espaldas estaban forradas con cuero para mayor comodidad. Lucy abrió los ojos al fijarse en la habitación ya que era muy diferente a la suya, por lo que decidió irse y no molestar en aquel ambiente tan rústico, aunque un poco molesta y sonrojada ya que pensaba en que podría haber interrumpido a Natsu en su proceso para intentar dormir pero, no le dio tanta importancia al asunto ya que al llegar a su cuarto quedó pronto sumida en un sueño bastante agradable.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, cerca de las 4 de la madrugada Natsu despertó, envuelto en sudor por otra de sus pesadillas en las que siempre se repetía una y otra vez el mismo guion, él, era el malo. Esta vez hubo una pequeña diferencia en su despertar, no estaba solo, Happy se encontraba durmiendo y Lucy en su habitación probablemente en las mismas condiciones. Entonces, ¿Quién era el que estaba ahí de pie?

-Esa máscara… -Natsu observó el destello morado que brotaba de esa sombra tan oscura como el vacío-

-Efectivamente, Ent –Al decir esto, el cuerpo del pelirrosa sufrió un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda-

-Me llamo Natsu, estúpido –Tras esto escuchó una risa y de repente el brillo pasó a estar encima suya, aunque no se despegaba del techo, era algo sobrenatural-

-Eso crees eh… -El brillo una vez más volvió a moverse aunque esta vez hacia la chimenea, donde se veía su espalda, tapada por la capa que llevaba, dirigiendo su mirada a la chimenea- Déjame contarte una historia, chico…

-No me interesa saber nada sobre cuentos, me interesa saber qué haces aquí- Protestó-

-He venido a contarte este cuento, pequeñajo –Rio el desconocido-

El Dragon Slayer no pudo evitar enfadarse y quiso haberle dado un puñetazo, pero algo le impedía moverse – ¿Qué me has hecho, bastardo?-

-Calma Ent, en cuanto me vaya serás libre para moverte como quieras, pero ahora escucha con atención y quiero que tengas presente esta historia. –La figura se puso a los pies de la cama, esta vez caminando y dejó ver su máscara blanca como la nieve con esa sonrisa bordeada de negro y ese brillo morado en los ojos-

-Está bien… -Se intentó calmar relajando los hombros y cerrando los ojos-

-Bien, en tal caso, comenzaré –Dijo con una pequeña risita- ¿No te has preguntado por qué ese bosque tiene todas y cada una de sus hojas de color rojo? ¿O el por qué sobre que la hierba sea del mismo color? Hace muchos años, cerca de unos 250, un demonio, el mayor demonio creado por Zeref, hecho específicamente para acabar con su vida, arrasó este mismo pueblo, los edificios quedaron en ruinas, de las casas no quedaron más que meros –Hizo una pausa para reír y tras ella prosiguió- Más que meros trozos de roca, los ciudadanos que sobrevivieron fueron a aquel bosque alejados por aquel demonio que soltaba unas llamas azules bordeadas con un tono negro escalofriante, era magnífico; sin embargo, todo pasó muy rápido, tras la huida de los habitantes el demonio los siguió y no tardó nada en encontrarlos en el bosque en el cual está allí en frente. Sobra decir… -Sonrió abiertamente- qué pasó después –Al finalizar comenzó a reír moviendo ligeramente los hombros-

-Quieres decir que… -El pelirrosa apenas podía hablar, estaba petrificado, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo del reflejo de la chimenea y no paraba de escuchar esos gritos los cuales mencionó aquel enmascarado en su historia-

-Eso, tendrás que descubrirlo tú. Adiós… Ent… -Al decir esto desapareció como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento, como si fuera difuminándose hasta que llegó el punto en el que no había nada-

-¡Espera! –Alzó una mano en señal de un intento fallido por detenerle. Happy despertó por el grito de su mejor amigo y le miró con cansancio-

-Natsu… ¿Estás bien…?-

-Sí… tranquilo –Sonrió, mentía-

.

.

.

BUEEEEEEEENO, ha llegado el final de este capítulo el cual me lo he currado bastante, espero que sepan valorar el trabajo y dejar un comentario/review al terminar, ni falta que hace decir que este capítulo es largo pero ha sido una introducción al siguiente, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién será el personaje misterioso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Zeref en todo esto? ¿Esa voz de quién pudo haber sido? Preguntas frecuentes, respuestas un poco tardías, todo se verá con el tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. ¡Saludos!


	3. Desencadenado

Bueeeeeeeeno, he vuelto una vez más cumpliendo con el cometido aunque si esto se sube antes de lo previsto será porque como dije en el primer capítulo, no es seguro que cumpla eso de "1 por semana" Es probable que vaya subiendo más de uno. No sé con certeza si la historia os engancha, pero me esforzaré para que este capítulo lo haga. Muchas gracias por las views, las reviews, el apoyo y el interés puesto en esta obra. Gracias a todos.

.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana el pelirrosa no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido anoche, se preguntaba quién era y qué hacía allí y como es de esperar, la rubia y su mejor amigo lo notaban, por lo que decidieron entre ambos llevarlo a un espectáculo callejero que había visto la maga celestial al encontrar la ciudad, había obtenido información preguntándole al mesero. Lo bueno de las posadas es que te puedes enterar de cualquier cosa, si ha pasado algo digno de contar, en ellas lo oirás.

.

.

.

Al salir Lucy guiaba la marcha con paso ligero y tanto Natsu como Happy la seguían con facilidad. Las calles eran de piedra y se veía muy rural, casas de madera y piedra; parques sencillos con vayas de un metal negro que se veía muy bonito en conjunto con la piedra marrón que las sostenían y sus callejones con tiendas y establecimientos entre ellos que usaban los mercaderes. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando se pararon en seco para contemplar como un hombre vestido de akuma bailaba al son de unos tambores que retumbaban a su alrededor. El gato fijó la vista en algo raro, algo que no pudo evitar callar, algo que le erizó hasta el último pelo de la cola.

-N-N-Na-Natsu…-

-¿Sí? –El pelirrosa le dirigió la mirada- ¿Pasa algo?

-M-m-mira allí –El exceed apuntó con su dedo a una figura de pelo largo que se mostraba de pie y junto a ella, algo que parecía ser un gato de color blanco a dos patas-.

Lucy volvió la vista hacia donde señalaba su compañero y no tardó en reconocer a aquella persona.

-¡Wendy! –Dijeron los tres al unísono y, vieron como la chica se daba la vuelta mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver los rostros de quienes la llamaban-

-¡N-Natsu, Lucy, Happy! –Salió disparada tras decir esto a brazos de Lucy para darle un gran abrazo- ¡Os he echado de menos!

-Y nosotros a ti… Wendy –La rubia sonrió hablando por los demás y no se equivocaba, habían pasado años hasta tal encuentro, Wendy se veía más alta, con el mismo peinado y un vestido hasta las rodillas teniendo bajo el mismo, unos pantalones cortos por si el viento hace de las suyas, se había vuelto bastante sexy y Lucy no tardó en comentárselo, a lo que la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza-.

El reencuentro fue divertido, Happy habló mucho con Charle, que estaba igual, aunque tenía un pelaje más suave y crecido, lo que la hacía ver muy bonita y elegante. Las horas pasaron con mucha tranquilidad y el día pasó volando, se comentaron donde vivían y ambos grupos se fueron por su cuenta, aunque no sin antes quedar al día siguiente para seguir hablando de lo que creían que estaban haciendo los demás en esos momentos. Esa noche Natsu pudo dormir bien y no hubo por qué preocuparse por nada extraño.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Natsu se levantó con energías renovadas y fue directo a la habitación de Lucy.

-¡Lucyyy! –El Dragon Slayer abrió la puerta y vio el torso desnudo de Lucy, lo que provocó un sonrojo para ambos-

-¡Fuera! –La rubia apenas podía articular palabra mientras se tapaba con la camisa que tenía en sus manos. Estaba muy roja, no le parecía mal que la viera, ya que poco a poco estaba volviendo a sentir lo que sentía antes de separarse de él, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que fuera de esa manera-

-¡S-s-sí! –Obedeció y como si de un rayo se tratara, salió de la habitación y cinco minutos después tocó y entró, viendo la habitación completamente vacía y una nota bastante amplia en la pared colgada por una daga que alguien había clavado en la pared-

Natsu cogió la nota y comenzó a leerla con fuego en los ojos. La nota decía lo siguiente:

"Escucha, tengo a tu novia y parece juguetona, las magas celestiales son mis favoritas. Pero, no la quiero a ella, te quiero a ti, quiero tu muerte, demonio.

Firmado: Xecrent."

.

.

.

-¡Suéltame maldito payaso! –La rubia intentaba zafarse de un agarre firme y tenso-

-¡Jijijijijiji! Ca… Jiji… Cállate ya niña –El hombre que la agarraba reía tanto que apenas le resultaba posible hablar-

-Mald… -No pudo terminar la frase ya que comenzó a ver borroso, sus visión se tornaba a un negro profundo como el sueño en el que estaba cayendo provocado por aquel hombre, aquel hombre que tenía afán de payaso, uno más, de entre los dos ahora conocidos-

Su nombre, Xecrent. Vestía completamente de azul, llevaba dos dagas a los lados de la cadera las cuales parecían estar impregnadas de un líquido viscoso que apenas goteaba y dejaba un rastro poco usual, ya que desaparecía más rápido de lo habitual y su máscara tenía un parecido muy exacto con la del tipo de la posada, salvo que el brillo que esta emitía desde sus ojos era amarilla. Sus prendas azules, parecían ser echas con vendas, excepto sus zapatos, que eran de una tela bastante rara.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, el dúo de amigos decidió partir en busca de la rubia y aquel tipo que había dejado aquella nota, la cual llevaba en su mano. El Dragon Slayer no paraba de pensar en ese nombre, el portador de ese nombre le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga, e iba a pagarlo caro, o eso pensaba el pelirrosa…

-¡Desgraciado! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡XECREEEENT! –Su voz sonaba como el rugido de un dragón y eso provocó el miedo de los habitantes, que entraron a sus casas despavoridos- ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

-Natsu… -Susurró Happy- Sobrevolemos la zona, ha secuestrado… ha secuestrado… -Al repetir su frase bajó la cabeza mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse a causa de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos- ¡Ha secuestrado a nuestra mejor amiga!

-Happy… -El pelirrosa le miró- Vayamos a por ese mal nacido, no sabe lo que le espera y… no te preocupes, todo irá bien, la rescataremos pronto.

-Pero… -El gato azul comenzó a secarse las lágrimas- Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Lo sé, ¿estás listo Happy? –Sonrió, y esta vez, desde el fondo de su corazón-

-Yo… yo… -Tras esto limpiaba sus lágrimas con una de sus patas y con la otra alzó su puño, con todos los dedos cerrados a excepción del índice y el pulgar mientras usaba su magia para sacar sus alas- ¡Aye sir! –Tras esto se colocó con rapidez tras la espalda de su mejor amigo y lo elevó, obteniendo una visión bastante amplia de todo el pueblo- Vayamos tras ese hombre Natsu

-Sí, ¡Vamos Happy! –Sintió como una ráfaga de aire comenzaba a correr a causa del movimiento en el aire y comenzó a buscar señales de su mejor amiga-

.

.

.

Al otro lado del pueblo, Wendy y Charle buscaban al trío de anoche por los sitios que se le ocurrían con la esperanza de poder encontrarlos pero en vez de encontrar a aquellos tres elementos en perfecta armonía, se quedó en blanco al ver el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de la rubia por lo que comenzó a llorar mientras corría sin dar explicaciones. Por lo que su exceed tuvo que seguirla.

-¡Wendy!, ¿¡Dónde vas!? –Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse por lo que sacó sus alas y comenzó a volar a ras de suelo para seguirla-

-Charle, alguien… alguien tiene a… alguien tiene a Lucy –Al decir esto dio un salto hacia uno de los edificios- ¡Vernier! –Al conjurar este hechizo un aura salió de sus pies y aumentó la velocidad por lo que pudo quedarse a pocos metros de su objetivo- ¡Oye tú, devuélveme a Lucy!

El bufón azul se paró y tiró a Lucy en el edificio actual para luego, hacer el pino dejando ver una sonrisa tétrica y desaparecer de la vista de la Dragon Slayer, la cual fue recibida por una patada desde el aire en la nuca por el mismo. Cayó al tejado que tenía a sus pies y agrietó gran parte del suelo con el impacto, pero pudo levantarse, lo que interesó al payaso azul.

-Hmmm… eres más resistente de lo que creía niña, veamos… jijiji… que sabes hacer… -Tras concluir volvió a reír y desapareció una vez más para luego aparecer sobre la niña y soltar otra patada sobre la cara de la peliazul, lanzándola a unos metros de distancia-

Tras este acto la joven se reincorporó y se puso en pie con firmeza, lo que irritó al enmascarado e hizo que fuera a atacar, dejando una vez más a la Dragon Slayer en el suelo y a golpes comenzar a molerla, gritando sobre cómo se atrevía a seguir viva. Ella, por su parte, se defendía como podía pero comenzaba a sucumbir y cuando su vista estaba por nublarse pudo escuchar algo que la hizo reaccionar cuando sintió el peso de aquel payaso sobre ella. Un puño había impactado sobre la cara del payaso que salió disparado rompiendo una chimenea cercana.

-¿Qué le has hecho… -Abrió los ojos dejando ver sus pupilas ahora lineales cuan dragón- A WENDY? –Tras pronunciar estas palabras fue disparado por el impulso del gato azul al rostro del bufón pero antes de poder golpearlo de nuevo este desapareció dejando una pequeña bomba de humo- Da la cara maldita sea –Tapó su nariz y el gato alado hizo lo mismo apoyando el hocico en la bufanda del pelirrosa-

-Ahora me ves… -Pronunció el enmascarado- Y ahora… no me ves –Comenzó a sacudir al mago a base de golpes tan veloces que apenas eran imperceptibles para el ojo humano y que estos se veían aún menos por la cortina de humo en la que se encontraban. El Dragon Slayer no paraba de recibir golpes, uno tras otro en una sucesión de risas que parecían eco hasta que el gato azul encontró una ocasión para echar a volar saliendo así del radio de golpes-.

-Natsu, ¿estás bien? –Vio como asentía y suspiró- Tenemos que pensar en algo…

-Lo sé. Pero… no sé qué puedo hacer –Mientras hablaba vio como el humo comenzaba a disiparse por una brisa provocada por la peliazul-

-Sigo aquí, Natsu –La Dragon Slayer sonrió tras recobrar energías, se veía recuperada a pesar de que tenía el rostro y parte superior de su vestido manchados de sangre ya seca-

-Wendy, encárgate de Lucy, yo iré a por este desgraciado –Dijo mirando al bufón parado mientras este le devolvía la mirada-

La joven asintió y cargó como pudo a la rubia desmayada en su hombro para llevarla a un lugar seguro, donde se encontró con Charle, explicándole todo lo que estaba pasando. Natsu, mientras tanto, tenía la mirada fija en ese destello que desprendía su aparente máscara.

-Está bien, mago, veamos qué sabes hacer… -El villano serenó su voz como pudo, la batalla estaba por comenzar- Adelante.

Natsu cerró sus puños y los encendió, iba en serio –Has secuestrado a mi amiga, has hecho daño a otra, y ahora vienes a por mí. Si vienes, atente a las consecuencias… -El pelirrosa cargó contra él a toda velocidad- ¡Bastardo! –Mientras decía eso golpeó su estómago haciendo que este se estremeciera, tras ello, dando un gancho dejando que se elevara para golpearle con una patada haciendo que cayera, lanzó un grito y después invocó su Rugido del dragón de fuego. Al terminar, vio un cuerpo sin vida tumbado en el suelo, que tenía partes de sus prendas ardiendo.

-Lo he cons… -Se vio interrumpido y abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz aguda y molesta-

-¿Qué tal el truco de magia? –Vio como el cuerpo desaparecía y arremetió contra el pelirrosa que esquivó el golpe gracias a Happy-

-Gracias Happy –Comentó el pelirrosa-

-A por él Natsu –Puso una mirada seria y dio media vuelta-

El payaso se percató de algo que le había parecido insignificante hasta ese momento, el gato de su espalda estaba siendo verdaderamente un estorbo, por lo que sonrió y en un movimiento tan rápido como el rayo le agarró la cabeza separándolo del Dragon Slayer y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente, mas Natsu no se percató de ello y pensó que estaba muerto pues no vio el atisbo de vida que en el quedaba por la caída que experimentaba al separar de él a su compañero ahora medio muerto. Tras caer apenas pudo articular palabra, pero hizo de tripas corazón y gritó desde el fondo de su alma.

-¡HAPPY! –Su corazón se hizo añicos y no podía sacar de su mente el nombre del culpable de la "muerte" de su mejor amigo- Xecrent… Xecrent… ¡XECREEENT! –Un aura oscura comenzó a irradiar de su cuerpo provocando ráfagas de viento a su alrededor, haciendo que su bufanda saliera volando. Después de esto, su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollar unos tatuajes que comenzaron a ser visibles por las zonas de su cuerpo que no cubrían su ropa y parte de su rostro, el blanco de sus ojos pasó a convertirse en un negro profundo, el iris pasó a ser de un color morado que brillaba en el vacío de sus ojos, su pupila se rayó como si de un dragón se tratase y de su espalda brotaron unas medianas alas de dragón totalmente negras con escamas que rompieron completamente el chaleco dejando más a la vista las marcas que le surgieron, que empezaron convertirse en pequeñas escamas tornadas entre negro y morado, con un brillo aterrador; a su pelo le salieron unas mechas negras y su voz comenzó a distorsionarse, cosa que se notó al pronunciar las siguientes palabras que sentenciarían al payaso- _**Te… mataré…**_

El bufón llevó la mano a su barbilla, ensanchando su sonrisa y dejando escapar una pequeña risa que hizo eco en los oídos de nuestro protagonista.

-Interesante… Ent…

.

.

.

.

BUEEEEEEEEEEENO, Este ha sido el capítulo tres (obvio) En fin, espero que os haya gustado, ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu? ¿Cómo solucionará este lío? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con todo lo visto hasta ahora? Nada es lo que parece, sin embargo, la realidad puede ser una ilusión escondida en esta misma, la verdadera. Un poco de filosofía y ahora concluido, es probable que la semana que viene ahora solo suba uno. Gracias a los que me apoyan, me ven y esperan ansiosos a la continuación. Gracias a mi amigo Aprox por estar conmigo aguantándome y con esto acaba mi comentario. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Sinfonía (Part 1)

Bueno, 4º capítulo ya eh, esto funciona, siempre tengo más views de las que espero ya que normalmente espero que no pasen de 50. Por eso, he de daros las gracias, a las personas que han estado aquí apoyando con sus comentarios, a Aprox, a Marramiau y demás. Sois necesarios para que las ganas de seguir escribiendo sigan fluyendo. Así que por eso la historia seguirá, y ahora seguimos con "Tras tanto tiempo… ¿eres tú?".

Aviso: Los personajes de Fairy Tail y los OCs basados en personajes los cuales más tarde diré si no adivináis, no son de mi propiedad. Son de sus respectivos creadores. Alehope.

.

.

.

.

-"¿Qué es esta energía oscura? No había sentido algo así nunca" –Una figura de pelo azul celeste con unos mechones rubios al final de su largo cabello atado en dos coletas que se tornaban hacia los lados, con los ojos azules como el cielo en su más bello azul y un vestido del mismo color con algunos bordes blancos y costuras amarillas bastante delicadas, comenzó a caminar hacia aquella escena- ¿Será ella…?

.

.

.

Mientras esto sucedía, un aura que hacía mostrar su oscuro brillo en el cielo se alzaba como una columna en la que sólo se veían líneas que distorsionaban al que en su interior se hallaba.

-Xe… **Xe**… ¡**X**E**CRE**E**EN**T! –La voz distorsionada del ahora irreconocible Natsu tronó en los oídos del payaso haciéndolo retroceder un paso-

-Vamos… será divertido –El bufón cogió las dagas que portaba en su cintura y puso postura de batalla. Hizo un movimiento rápido e invisible impactando en la espalda del Dragon Slayer que no obtuvo más que un ligero cosquilleo-

-¿Eso es todo? –El endemoniado extendió las alas y mandó a volar a este que consiguió incorporarse con facilidad y, tras esto, el aura oscura que rodeaba al Dragon Slayer desapareció, dejando ver el aspecto tétrico que ahora se mostraba en el tan adorable Natsu que siempre se había visto-

-Vaya… ahora eres más feo –Hizo una mueca y tras esto señaló al gato azul tumbado en el suelo, inerte y sucio con algunos pedazos de pequeñas rocas en contacto con su torso y articulaciones- Él se está quieto, es tan adorable… jijiji… -El payaso miró como su rostro al decir esto comenzaba a enseñar los dientes y el poco rastro de humanidad en sus ojos se desvanecía. Estaba cayendo en su juego-

-M**al**d**it**o… -Tornó su espalda hacia un lado atrasando un pie y se lanzó a por él, en una sucesión de golpes que no pudo esquivar y tras lanzarlo en el aire, golpeó al suelo, haciendo saltar una figura por los aires- No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco, ¡D**ESG**RACI**ADO**! –Saltó a por el original continuando una sucesión que en una persona normal hubiera podido despedazar todos y cada uno de sus huesos, pero en él causaban heridas superficiales que poco a poco fueron yendo a más a medida que el a bocajarro seguía. En uno de los lapsos de separación consiguió escapar y cortar una de las alas con sus dagas provocando que pasaran a caer al suelo con una desventaja hacia el bufón-

-No te creía tan hábil, te he subestimado, pequeño Ent… -El payaso bebió del líquido viscoso que salía de sus dagas y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar- Magia curativa… sigamos… –

Solo se podían escuchar gritos de dolor por parte del pelirrosa por su ala cortada, acababa de obtenerla pero se sentía como si hubiera sido un brazo. Estaba dolorido y de su boca solo salían palabras llenas de odio y desenfreno, inusuales para su comportamiento en las batallas, no era él y Xecrent aprovechó ese momento para hacerse con la ventaja atacando a la par con sus dagas cortando sus escamas negras dejando ver una sangre que resplandecía ante su cuerpo sumergido en la ausencia total de luz. Esto duró poco, ya que en uno de sus ataques en un movimiento veloz, partió en pedazos una de sus dagas y le tiró al suelo, quedando encima del mismo, frente a frente, en lo que podría haber sido un silencio de no ser por el fuego y las risas del bufón al verse así de acorralado, bañado en sangre de ambos, esperando a la muerte. Le hacía gracia, y su horripilante carcajada lo dejaba claro, pero no se daba por vencido, hasta que el demonio puso sus manos en los hombros del payaso envueltas en un fuego azul con bordes negros que chisporroteaban. Comenzó a apretar, escuchando los gritos de dolor del bufón que buscaba acabar de una vez, sintió sus brazos quebrar y después notó como el aire escocía en donde el pelirrosa tenía sus manos, las había arrancado y la sangre no paraba de brotar. El Dragon Slayer alzó su mano, sin humanidad, sin conciencia, sin piedad, sin clemencia, sin cordura.

-¡POR HAPPY! –Su manó comenzó a bajar pero se quedó interrumpido a milímetros de la cara del "asesino" de su mejor amigo-

-¡Natsu! –La rubia apareció abrazando su torso cubierto de sangre- ¡Basta, este no eres tú! ¡Por favor, Natsu!

-**Lu**… Lucy… -El demonio bajó su mano y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a la maga celestial-

-Eso… *Cof* era… *Cof Cof* el amor por tu compañero… *Cof* Patético… -El payaso sonrió entre estas palabras mientras tosía, buscaba su suicidio e iba a encontrarlo-.

Tras esto, el pelirrosa volvió a perder la humanidad de sus ojos y sin darse cuenta, sin si quiera notarlo, sin saber lo que hacía, mandó a su mejor amiga a volar, quedando inconsciente en un terreno de lo que antes parecía ser un jardín. El demonio alzó la mano con lentitud mientras una especie de garras comenzaban a crecerle de lo que antes eran uñas, movió un poco los dedos y se volvió hacia Xecrent, que se encontraba sangrando, sin brazos, en el suelo, cubierto de sangre.

-Has dictado… **tu sentencia**… -Hizo el gesto para preparar su garra pero algo volvió a detenerle, una melodía angelical proveniente de una roca en la que se alzaba una figura que apenas pudo ver por el comienzo de una visión borrosa, aunque pudo distinguir un pelo azul, sólo podía escuchar aquella melodía en la que la voz de la misma figura intervenía en ella.

-I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue, I can stay awake for days, if that's what you want, be your number one, I can fake a smile, I can force a laugh, I can dance and play the part, if that's what you ask, give you all I am, I can do it… -Su voz sonaba realmente como la de un ángel, esa suavidad, esa ternura, ese tono que remataba con la melodía que conseguía con sus manos- But I'm only human, and I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human, and I crash and I break down, your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart 'cause I'm only human… -El Dragon Slayer bajó sus manos, comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, y poco a poco lo conseguía, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a decaer, lo que antes era una vista borrosa ahora se comenzaba a tornar oscura, en negro, estaba cerrando los ojos y no duraría mucho más tiempo consciente-.

Sin las escamas, su cuerpo se veía aún más desgastado y lleno de sangre, su rostro contenía más sangre de su enemigo que de la suya, sus manos estaban cubiertas de líquido rojizo marrón por la tierra que se levantó durante la batalla, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, cayendo de rodillas, mientras antes de cerrar los ojos por completo, sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, fijando lo poco que quedaba de su vista, en aquella figura de cabello azul, que seguía cantando con su instrumento en mano, como si hubiera bajado a propósito de los cielos para calmar aquella sed sanguinaria que le azotaba, como si él fuera el calor y ella, la brisa alísea que era capaz de refrescarle, como si ella fuera la luz, en medio de tanta oscuridad…

.

.

.

.

Esto ha sido la primera parte de este capítulo, digamos que es un capítulo de uno más grande, se dividirá en dos, el cual se llamará igual, pero con su parte 2 (obviamente xD). Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que a medida que lo leía antes de subirlo lo imaginaba en mi mente y era una sensación brutal. ¿Quién será esa figura de pelo azul? ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Quién es "ella"? ¿Por qué ha aparecido de la nada? Preguntas con respuestas que solo se pueden obtener siendo pacientes. Una vez más, gracias a todos, dejad una review si tenéis cosas que objetar o si queréis dejar vuestra opinión. La verdad, animan mucho. Un saludo, hasta la próxima.


	5. Sinfonía (Part 2)

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :'D Una semana sin saber nada de mi persona eh xD. Meh, la promesa por ahora creo que sigue en pie, si no me equivoco, tengo la rara manía de escribir y subir, es decir, que todo capítulo lo hago antes de subirlo o en caso de que lo haga, lo subo, no espero, de ahí los dobles capítulos :3 Bueno, una vez más gracias a todos por estar aquí y seguir leyendo cada capítulo. Aunque solo lo lea una persona, será razón suficiente como para acabarlo, ya que ninguna historia merece quedarse sin final. Allá vamos.

Oh, y apartado especial: Gracias a una nueva inspiración que ha entrado en mi vida y por la cual haré partes sumamente cursis. MERU MEH XD, venga va, ahora sí.

.

.

.

Filos de espada, mazas, hachas, horcas, y antorchas alzadas en manos del pueblo, buscando un objetivo fijo, una cabeza de algo superior a ellos. Creían que el número les ayudaría, pero se equivocaban, muerte y agonía esperaban a aquellos que osaban ir a por aquel demonio. No había paso a otra cosa que no fuese destrucción, mataba sin piedad y sin miramientos. Ent.

-¡Monstruo, fuera! ¡Muerte al monstruo! –Decían unas voces a lo lejos, eran varias y sonaban al unísono- ¡A por él!

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo un pelirrosa perdido entre el ruido de esas voces- ¿Chicos? ¿Happy, Lucy, Wendy? ¡Alguien!

-¡Ahí está, a por él! –La multitud comenzó a verse, eran cientos y al parecer, todos corrían con un mismo objetivo en dirección a la posición del pelirrosa-.

-¿S-se puede saber qué pasa? –Preguntó extrañado, aquellas personas le parecían extremadamente bajas, y hasta no bajar la vista no se percató de que era él quien era más alto, su piel era totalmente negra y al mirar sus manos estaban en la misma condición, con escamas y garras en donde deberían de estar las uñas-.

Los aparentes campesinos fueron a por él, y sin voluntad propia, el Dragon Slayer comenzó a matarlos a todos, uno a uno, sin conocimiento de sus actos. Intentaba controlarse, gritaba en su mente mientras que su voz reía, ahogaba llantos en sus ojos cuando realmente tenían un brillo burlón, quería parar mientras que su cuerpo destrozaba y mutilaba a los múltiples pueblerinos que iban a por él.

-¡BASTA, BASTA POR FAVOR, BASTAAAAAAAAA! –De pronto, toda la sangre y cuerpos desaparecieron, el bosque, en el cual se hallaba, también; solo había un fondo blanco, iluminado, en el cual se veía una figura negra, de largo pelo, atado en dos coletas y una voz armoniosa que susurraba-.

-Tranquilo… ya ha pasado todo, no te preocupes, Natsu… –Esto hizo que abriera los ojos y se sobresaltara, viendo que estaba en la posada y no en el suelo de la plaza del pueblo. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos acto seguido, pues al pensar eso le vino a la mente el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, tumbado en el suelo y apenas sin reacción.

-Chico… ¿Estás bien? –El mago dirigió la mirada entre lágrimas a una chica que comenzaba a acercarse. Era de noche y la chica estaba alimentando el fuego hasta que le vio.

-H-Happy… está… -El pelirrosa agachó la cabeza dejando caer sus lágrimas- Y… y no… no pude salvarle… -El mismo, se abrazó los hombros completamente destrozado, lleno de vendas que no notó hasta que las tocó-

-¿Happy? –Preguntó la voz- Por casualidad, ¿No será aquel gato azul? –Concluyó señalando una mesa en la que se hallaba el pequeño exceed encima de un pequeño futón-

El Dragon Slayer siguió su dedo sin fijarse de dónde provenía y observó a su pequeño mejor amigo tumbado, vendado y respirando con normalidad, al parecer, por el movimiento de abdomen.

-Es-está vivo… ¡Happy! –Hizo un intento de levantarse, mas no fue posible por una punzada de dolor que hizo que volviera a caer en la cama, a lo que la figura se acercó, dejando que se la viera-.

-Tranquilo… está bien, él y todos los demás, no tienes de qué preocuparte… -El pelirrosa le dirigió la mirada y esta hizo lo mismo, lo que provocó un sonrojo en ambos mas no por eso apartaron sus miradas-.

-Tú eres… -Hizo una pausa y se fijó en el pelo que caía en dos coletas hacia los lados-. ¡Tú estabas en el combate! ¡Fuiste tú quien hizo que me calmara! ¿C-como lo hiciste…? –Intentaba hablar con lentitud pero estaba emocionado por el hallazgo de la vida de su compañero y las palabras salían muy rápidas y ruidosas-.

-Shhhh –La chica puso un dedo en su boca en gesto de silencio- Los vas a despertar, no sólo a él, también a toda la posada… me ha costado hacer que estuvierais dormidos. Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores, realmente eres todo ruido…

Él la miró ofendido -¡Oye!- Una vez más, volvió a sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de la joven que se veía un poco tapado por una parte de sus flecos. –N-no soy ruidoso- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, no sabía por qué pero no podía enfadarse como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona.

-Bueno… -Comenzó a ruborizarse al ver el color de las mejillas del Dragon Slayer- Tengo que decir que por ahora no has demostrado lo contrario… así que por favor, baja la voz –Concluyó con una cálida sonrisa-.

-Está bien –Susurró- Pero… ¿has sido tú? –Estaba empezando a darse la vuelta para ponerse más cómodo-.

-No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? –Se sentó a su lado provocando que su pelo hiciera contacto con la piel del chico-.

-Tú me has salvado… me has liberado de lo que me había poseído. Sabes mucho de mí y yo, sin embargo, no sé ni tu nombre… -La peliazul le sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta- Me llamo Sona… encantada, Natsu Dragneel –Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando un vacío en ella, dejando que la soledad entrara, dejando que la compañía se esfumara, dejando que la luz se fuera consumiendo en la habitación. Pero, trajo luz, trajo esperanza, trajo vida, no sólo salvando a Happy, sino también al mismo Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y Charle. Todos habían pendido de aquella extraña mujer, de la mujer a la que al parecer, iba y venía como el viento, de la mujer llamada Sona.

.

.

.

.

Lo siento, este ha sido un capítulo destinado a una conversación cerrada con este nuevo personaje. En el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, se rebelará algo muy importante y claro, es posible que haya alguna que otra visita inesperada. Un punto de vista nuevo e incluso, una nueva pelea… O no… Quien sabe, meru meh, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Una vez más, gracias, no os olvidéis de la review si tenéis algo que objetar o alguna que otra idea, opiniones, y demás. Enga ta' luego.


	6. Calma y devastación

Hola compañeros del metal :D . Sí, he estado ausente de coj*nes pero oye, qué se le va a hacer xD. Ha pasado más de un año desde que no subo nada y creo que ya es hora. No me voy a disculpar puesto que no he visto interés hasta ahora. Me he propuesto tras mucho tiempo continuar, bueno, gracias a TODOS aquellos que os habéis mantenido expectantes –si es que ha habido alguno- ya sin más dilación continuaremos con "Tras tanto tiempo… ¿eres tú?"

.

.

.

.

[Final del capítulo anterior]

Tú me has salvado… me has liberado de lo que me había poseído. Sabes mucho de mí y yo, sin embargo, no sé ni tu nombre… -La peliazul le sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la puerta- Me llamo Sona… encantada, Natsu Dragneel –Dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando un vacío en ella, dejando que la soledad entrara, dejando que la compañía se esfumara, dejando que la luz se fuera consumiendo en la habitación. Pero, trajo luz, trajo esperanza, trajo vida, no sólo salvando a Happy, sino también al mismo Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y Charle. Todos habían pendido de aquella extraña mujer, de la mujer a la que al parecer, iba y venía como el viento, de la mujer llamada Sona.

[Actualmente]

Una vez fuera, cerró la puerta y dio un hondo suspiro, todos estaban bien y al parecer no había problemas con sus estados, tanto físico como emocional (ya que quizás el único problema con este factor hubiere sido la hipotética muerte de Happy). Revisó mentalmente el haberlos revisado a todos y dio unos pasos en dirección a las escaleras hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

-Tú eres quién nos ha salvado, ¿verdad? No de… Xecrent, sino de la cosa en la que se había convertido Natsu –La chica rubia sonrió algo desganada por el cansancio y le tendió la mano a la peliazul- Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, encantada.

Aquella reacción cogió desprevenida a la otra chica ya que se había girado como gesto de educación y no darle la espalda. Le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio la mano para presentarse. –Yo no os he salvado, Lucy. Has sido tú quién me ha permitido indagar a través de mi "Etwhal" en tu novio -Enfatizó con una sonrisa algo tímida, pues no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con la gente debido a varios acontecimientos que dieron lugar a su vida actual.

La rubia reaccionó con un sonrojo, abriendo los ojos plasmando la sorpresa en su rostro por aquella palabra clave. "Novio", tantas veces pensado por ella, tantas lágrimas derramadas en silencio por no poder conseguirlo cuando tuvo oportunidad, y ahora sólo le provocaba un transparente dolor imperceptible, pero que estaba ahí. Cuando volvió a la realidad después de un vago y ligero recuerdo, negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. La miró y fingió su mejor sonrisa.

–No es mi novio, tan solo un buen amigo.

-Vaya... -Dijo la mujer de ojos azules con un leve tono de despreocupación- En ese caso, de tu buen amigo.

Lucy dio un paso al frente y Sona negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa risueña, le puso la mano en el pecho con suavidad y la empujó levemente hacia atrás.

-Deberías descansar. Ha sido una batalla dura y tus heridas no han sanado del todo. Aún no hago milagros -Rió levemente, acompañada con una dulce risa por parte de la otra chica-

-Está bien -Sonrió tras dejar de reír. Aquello le había venido bien. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta el cuarto- Gracias, Sona.

-No hay de qué, Lucy.

Dicho esto, ambas mujeres siguieron sus respectivos caminos, la rubia se fue a la habitación pensando en lo que le acababan de decir hace un momento y que había provocado en ella tantos miles de sentimientos distintos. Los dejó pasar, miró cerca de ella y vio a Wendy y a Charle aún dormidas, sonrió pensando en que quería ser como ellas otra vez, ser una niña, no tener esa clase de relaciones. Pero la realidad dolía, y tenía que aceptarla.

Por otra parte, Sona fue hacia el vestíbulo de la posada y pagó la estancia de todos allí. Por suerte, tenía para pagarles una pensión completa durante unos días para que pudiesen recuperarse, así que pagó por adelantado y salió en busca de algunas cosas para uno de sus nuevos viajes. Quería irse lejos, pues ese no era su camino, pero algo le hacía pensar que no.

Días más tarde de charlas, risas y mucho descanso. El equipo estaba recuperado y listo, Happy se encontraba mucho mejor y la que se formó cuando se despertó fue algo demasiado ruidoso como para recordarlo, pues no olvidemos quién era el mejor amigo de este. Natsu y Lucy también habían pasado más tiempo juntos, hablaron sobre muchas cosas y todos intentaron obviar la situación en la que el pelirrosa se encontraba. Pero nadie podía, y acabó por salir cuando se disponían a salir de la posada.

-Chicos... -Susurró el pelirrosa mirando hacia ellos, su preocupación se mostraba en su rostro. Las pesadillas habían parado, y eso le ayudaba a dormir mejor, pero ya no aguantaba más- ¿Os he hecho daño? -Miró a Happy, y este al resto, que le devolvieron la mirada y la dirigieron al Dragon Slayer-

-No, Natsu -Se adelantó Wendy- Estamos bien gracias a ti -Charle asintió- Nos has salvado, y eso es lo más importante

-Así es -Asintió la Exceed de color blanco, moviendo la cola ligeramente- No te preocupes

-¡Aye Sir! -Terminó por gritar su mejor amigo, levantando una pata con una sonrisa. Al joven le alegraba que estuviera a salvo, por un momento sí que lo había dado por muerto-

Lucy fue hasta él y lo abrazó delante de todos, le dio un pequeño golpe con los nudillos de la mano derecha y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro intentando no llorar

-Tonto... -Dijo con la voz algo temblorosa- Nos has tenido muy preocupados -Los demás la vieron y se miraron y sonrieron, el gesto de la mujer los había enternecido-

Tras esto, Natsu correspondió y asintió con la cabeza. Realmente comprendía aquella situación, sabía que los había preocupado más de la cuenta, pero no se percataba de el porqué de esa excesiva preocupación en su mejor amiga, por lo que tras una sonrisa se separó de ella y la miró de forma enérgica.

-¡Bien! -Exclamó- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! -Comenzó a caminar soltando a la rubia, iba a paso ligero, haciendo gestos tontos con las manos y moviendo la cabeza mirando al pueblo. Parece ser que pronto había ignorado los destrozos a unos metros del pueblo. Fuera por lo que fuera, era normal en Fairy Tail.

Unas semanas más tarde, habían conseguido llegar hasta Clover, una ciudad donde parece ser que los maestros de los gremios se reúnen de forma regular. Había tenido lugar una hace poco y los habitantes, como siempre, estaban contentos, pues solían traer obsequios para los ciudadanos por mantenerlos y darles un lugar para reunirse. Además, también hacían los trabajos que mandaban como un favor extra. Es decir, que tenían un tablero particular sólo para esa ciudad.

Cuando el grupo llegó fue algo bastante notorio. Algunos de los ciudadanos reconocían la marca del gremio, aunque este ya no existiera. Muchos se acercaron a verlos, cuando un niño fue a pedirle a Happy que mostrara sus alas, una bomba cayó al otro lado de la ciudad, derrumbándolo todo a su paso, como si fuera una simple maqueta hecha de papel. Natsu miró hacia arriba y vio una figura que se alzaba en lo que parecía el centro de la explosión. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia por la impotencia.

No... -Susurró- Otra vez no.

.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias a todos los que esperaron por esto, aunque la gran mayoría, por no decir todos se han olvidado de que esto existe. Pero bueno, si os ha gustado, tenéis un botoncito para indicarlo, aunque más importante aún, me gustaría tener ese feedback a través de las reviews. Animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, y si todo va bien, aunque no prometa nada, escribiré y subiré la próxima semana, aunque no sepa el día. Puede ser el lunes, o el domingo. Pero nada más, un abrazo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo


End file.
